orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Season 1.5
'Season 1.5 '''is the current season of [[The Orville|''The Orville]] released as a comic book by Dark Horse Comics. The crew of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] explores space, encounters strange and alien worlds, and deals with their personal lives in a two-episode, four-issue comic book. Chronologically, the season takes place around June of the year 2420, between the finale of Season 1 and the Season 2 premiere. However, Season 1.5 will release on July 17, 2019, well after the conclusion of Season 2. The comics were written entirely by the show's executive producer David A. Goodman. Artwork was drawn by David Cabeza and colorizing was done by Michael Atiyeh. Dark Horse editor Dave Marshall served as an informal coordinator for the trio to work together. According to Goodman, Season 1.5 is meant to have soft canonical value: facts introduced in the comic books establish the show's canon unless contradicted by the television episodes.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: David A. Goodman On How ‘The Orville’ Wrapped Up Season Two And Where It Could Go Next". TrekMovie. May 3, 2019. In addition to the periodic release of the comics over 2019, the entire season will be released in book form in 2020 as ''The Orville Season 1.5: New Beginnings''. Summary In ''New Beginnings, Pt. 1'', Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy discover a century-old buoy from an old Planetary Union ship, the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]], ''but end up stranded on a mysterious planet. On the [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]], First Officer Kelly Grayson tries to mediate when Second Officer Bortus insists on enrolling his very young son in school, and ends up meeting Cassius in turn. The two begin dating. In ''New Beginnings, Pt. 2'', Ed and Gordon investigate the fate of the Burton and learn it had been lured along with other Planetary Union battleships into a Tzel ambush. After barely surviving the ensuing battle, the Burton crash landed upon a nearby planet, extinguishing nearly all life but the friendly Chog. All paths converge when the Orville rescues Ed and Gordon, and the Chog are re-patriated to a more hospitable planet while their world is restored. In the second episode, ''The Word of Avis'', the Orville intercepts a team of xenoanthropologists on their way to Krill space, only to find them more dangerous than meets the eye. Production Goodman developed stories that he believed would not work as a television episode. He sought out elements of Season 1 that were left "unexplained" as material to explore.Spry, Jeff. "EXCLUSIVE: THE ORVILLE'S DAVID GOODMAN ROCKETS INTO DARK HORSE COMICS' TIE-IN SERIES". SyFy Wire. April 28, 2019 Meanwhile, Dark Horse Comics hired Cabeza after submitting several test pages. Dark Horse Comics evaluated applicants on the bases of a clean style and similarity with the on-screen characters.Keith, Jed W. "DAVID GOODMAN & DAVID CABEZA ON ADAPTING THE ORVILLE FOR COMICS". Freak Sugar. May 23, 2019. Goodman wrote the comics not only for fans, but also to introduce comic book fans to The Orville. Cabeza remarked on drawing the comic: You have to constantly check that everything is as similar as possible to what has already been established the show. I like everything to look perfect and in place so the collaboration has been quite close with David, but his script is descriptive enough and there's the show to refer to, so I ask him only when I have some doubts. 20th Century Fox provided Dark Horse Comics with reference photographs for Cabeza.Keith, Jed W. "DAVID GOODMAN & DAVID CABEZA ON ADAPTING THE ORVILLE FOR COMICS". Freak Sugar. May 23, 2019. Goodman reviewed Cabeza's work by e-mail, answered Cabeza's questions, and e-mailed suggestions of his own. Episodes References Category:Seasons Category:Comics Category:Promotional merchandise Category:Season 1.5